Avoid the Sugar Sun
by BABYHi.P.RON.STAR
Summary: Harry and Draco have been dating for a year, and being apart has its drawbacks. AU RLDMHP. RR. Slash!


Disclaimer: I own nothing and if I did, I'd be filthy rich.

Harry couldn't sleep with the summer sun shining dully through the open windows. Even though it was past midnight, he had guessed that the sun had not yet set. He let out a sigh.

Draco Malfoy's slim shape quivered beside him. Harry recalled last night's naughtiness.

' Shake me lightly.' The blonde had whispered, but that was hours ago. Draco now lay almost motionless, entangled in newly torn and stained sheets. Harry shook him awake.

Malfoy stared at him calmly, somewhat surprising the brunette. Harry pushed his palms into Draco's waist, which was semi-sticky from sweat, then slid his fingers beneath him and raised him up into a kiss that was wet and probably rougher than he had intended it to be. Draco nipped at him both affectionately and sleepily. Harry tried not to dream of the splendor, or wonder if it was worth the life he had missed. There was no more heat from the still and stagnant sun. There was only Draco, Draco with his mind-blunting orbs, snide remarks, and wordless sighs. He was warm without summer. He didn't need the candy rain that fell in July to ease him now.

Draco pulled from him slowly. "Potter," he hissed, below his breath, panting.

"Malfoy, "Harry sized him up, supporting Draco's thin frame with his hands. He held him up about three inches from the bed. " I have to leave today." He mumbled through flaxen hair. Draco simply nodded, "I know."

Harry continued. "The Ministry says I won't have to stay long. I'm only filling in for some one else." Draco nodded again, and hugged him thoughtfully. Could he stand this? Yes, he pondered awhile. He would force himself to.

"Where, exactly, are you going?", he asked, telling himself that it was the numbing sun that caused his eyes to water.

"I'll take a train to Vienna from Munich, where I'll transfer to Klausenburgh, then to the borders of Moldavia, Transylvania, and Bukovina. I'll be in the Carpathian mountains." Such a journey; he didn't want to dwell on it. "The trip home will be much faster." He concluded, running his fingers through the other boy's locks.

"Yes, I know."

"Will you be alright when I'm away?" Harry asked, and Draco snarled.

"I'm not helpless. Besides, I will be staying with Blaise at his mansion." He drew together his eyes.

"Blaise? Blaise Zabini?"

"Yes, that's the only Blaise I know." Draco snipped, but Harry went on.

"Zabini hates me. Every time you two are together, he spoils you and tries to make you hate me, too." Harry stated. Draco scoffed.

"You're just jealous because he has more money than you and he spends it on me. Who cares if it's all a plot to turn me against you?"

"Don't be an asshole, Draco." Harry was smiling. The blonde grinned back. Harry pushed Malfoy's shoulders into the pillows, then stared at him seriously. The room had an opague and soft glow hovering about it. There was no wind, and the temperature hadn't dropped. Harry turned and eyed the white clock on the bedside table."It's 3:30 in the morning, I have to get ready."

"But it's still early." Draco pressed; Harry shook his head.

"The train leaves at 5:00, and I still have to take you to-"Harry smirked when Draco glared and pushed him out of bed and onto the warm wooden floor.

The two left the house after the midnight-haired boy had readied himself. Draco clung to his hand, but tried to be inconspicuous. Potter snorted. The train station wasn't far, so they walked there in relatively little time, much to the disappointment of the pale boy. Said station was vibrantly loud, and people of the morning walked past the couple to their destined trains.

Harry looked Draco up." Aren't you going to kiss me before I go?", he quizzed.

"What? Are you mad! No! There are hundreds of people here!", he screeched in response.

The other suppressed a laugh, " So? Nobody is watching. Besides, we've been dating for a year and-"

"And? And what? People shouldn't kiss in public. It's rude you know." Malfoy stammered.

Potter couldn't hold back his laughter. "You'll regret it." He said as he inched closer to the red-coloured engine.

"I know." Draco whispered, waving curtly, and mouthing out something. Harry's smile faltered. "I love you, Draco." The blonde looked infuriated.

"In public? Potter-" he paused as Harry moved further away from him." I do , too" He couldn't help his ego. Draco suddenly seemed, to Harry, wordless again. Only the sugar-white blindness of the sun drowned him out in a swirl of heat. He tilted his head, grinned, and boarded the locomotive.

_ Draco Malfoy's Journal _

28 August. Zabini Manor- Potter has been away for three days, and I try not to confess to myself that I am lonely without him. Blaise is excellent company, though, and so far, my stay with him has been well. It is true, what Potter says about Blaise; he really does use his money to please me, but he need not do so. He has been my friend since we were children, and he is a part in my life where money is not of importance. I think that is hard for my Potter to understand.

Potter did not take me to the manor as he had said he would. We found that we had lost time, so, instead, Blaise met me at the station, looking more handsome than I ever guessed he could, and we flew to the house, which is near Wiltshire, and my own childhood residence. The view seems somehow more distant than it really is due to a green valley that broadens around the land. Blaise tells me that the land is perched high enough that if one were to walk towards the edge of the valley, they would not be able to see the small river traversing below. I am stunned by this, and find myself envious and happy by the change of scenery.

I thought I saw a graveyard on the grounds when I was in the sky. If there is one nearby, I might wander to it when Blaise is busy, and praise the memory of my parents, even if the resting ground is not their own. I am no longer saddened by the events of the war, which I now realize had to happen, but am, instead, missing the casualties more than I could ever mention to Potter. He thinks that remembering my parents might trigger the "bad thing" inside me that I am, seemingly, better without. I hope that his thoughts about this are not entirely serious, as he would hate to be told to forget his own lineage, especially his dead parents. I suppose we have that in common.

There are servants and house-elves here that succumb to my every whim. I wish Potter would let me get my own house-elf. He is much too righteous for his own good, and he knows it. He is, however, possessive, a quality that I secretly enjoy very much. He once told me that if anyone ever talked to me that he would curse them. He was, of course, forced (by me) to go back on his word when I could not respond to the many concerned owls I had been getting from friends inquiring about my distance from them. I thought the whole situation hilarious, because Potter seems to think I dislike his dominance. I i do /i wonder what it would be like if I was the controller sometimes, but am quite satisfied with the way everything turned out. He should know that.

29. August- As another day passes, I comprehend my total need for my Potter. Today, Blaise and I had an amazing discussion with an old school friend of ours about the past, but little of it allayed my desire to sleep in my own bed, with Potter, even if it felt like the sun never really set or dimmed in our room. I feel somewhat dreadful with his absence, but I did not include this in the letter I sent to him. It was in response to one I received from him last night. It was cold and unattached:

_ Draco,_

My journey is going well. It is taking terribly long because of the transferrings, but I will go to a post-town later, which is where I will deposit this letter and hope you get it soon.

It has been requested that I stay longer than planned. I'm not sure of the time length, but I'll tell you as soon as I find out. I wish there were owls on the train, because communicating with you would be much easier.

Love always, Harry 

Maybe I am fretting over something as miniscule as a letter for no justified reason. It is blissful to hear from him, but he is not here with me, and even in the grandest of homes, (Zabini's qualifies as one of the most plush I have ever encountered, and that is saying something) there is no replacement for Potter, and I am kicking myself in the arse for being so weak within. Potter is always right, as I am regretting many things during the writing of this. I should have kissed him before he boarded the train.


End file.
